High Roller
by Ffwriter101
Summary: I'm adding to the plethora of "undercover Jane and Maura" stories. The girls are roped into going undercover to expose a blackmail ring originating from an underground club for the rich. **Rated M for future chapters**
1. Chapter 1

This work of fiction is purely for entertainment and no infringement is intended. Nor is it anywhere near good enough for profit, so that's not an issue. R&I has ended as we know it, this is my attempt at denial.

 _Chapter 1._

"For the last time," Jane sighed, she knew she was getting nowhere but was desperate to convince her best friend. "Maura," she said firmly, "I think this is a really, really bad idea."

"Your concern is duly noted detective. But really Jane, I'll be under your almost constant supervision and besides I've done undercover work before." Maura tittered about in her extensive wardrobe, appropriating the best attire. Jane shifted at the edge of the bed, where she sat with her head in her hands.

"Yes Maura, I'm completely aware you've done undercover work before," Jane's mind shifted a gear momentarily as the standout memory from that case came to the fore. She pushed it away and mentally chastised herself for it, "but it wasn't the owner of the club we were investigating…. At that time." She corrected herself, "and you weren't in the firing line!" Her tone was deliberately pointed and more than a little desperate.

Maura stopped shifting around in her hanging dresses and turned to face her friend.

"Jane, you will be there with me most of the night. And you're playing an exponentially more dangerous role than myself. I will blend into a sea of bar staff. You on the other hand will be up front and centre and stand out like a painful thumb." Jane knew that Maura could never 'blend in', she always stood out even in the biggest crowds, she often wondered how her friend couldn't see it.

"The phrase is 'sore thumb' Maura." Jane said as she rubbed her eyes, exasperated that her attempts were clearly getting her nowhere. "OK well, at least let's go over the code words." If her best friend was going to be involved in this undercover operation she wanted to know that she could communicate with her if she needed too without giving either of them away.

The blonde had turned back to her ridiculously large wardrobe and seemed once again to be choosing between several outfits.

"Great idea Jane. You start."

In the weeks previous a murder/suicide case has caused them to close in on a blackmail scandal, most likely being operated out of one of the more 'upmarket' of Boston's underground clubs. Hence the need for undercover work. The Serious Crimes division, who they were know working alongside had suggested a 'double-pronged' approach, an insider and a new member of the club. Whilst she felt Frost would have been a better candidate for a high roller, when Maura indicated an interest for more field work, Jane immediately pulled rank and despite facing serious criticism received the OK to do it herself.

"This isn't like an exam Maura." She flopped back onto the bed, tired of playing out scenarios in her head, which always, ultimately landed Maura in danger.

"Of course it is Jane," she muttered absently "I find this way easier to etch into my long term memory. Fire away."

Jane groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: thanks for all the follows, let's hope I'm up to it. I found myself running over this story in my head, embellishing etc for a few weeks. I didn't actually think anyone would want to read it but I'm glad you do. It has given me a little bit of stage fright though so apologies.

To the lovely guest who reviewed thank you, who knew having a story reviewed would end up feeling like taking some solicitous substance? And to the reviewer who had concerns over plagiarism I can assure you that it wasn't my intention (having not read it before however having researched it, I found it on AO3 and I suggest all read it) , however there will be similarities as there are few ways to get to a lapdance session; in my defence however this is a thinly veiled PWP, the fic by harper_m is infinity more in depth and simply... better written. I really don't have any better excuse than that.

Chapter 2.

What hit Maura initially was that her new workplace wasn't at all what she was expecting. When she'd volunteered to be an 'inside man' on this case, she'd assumed it would involve working in an environment, at least behind the scenes, akin to a college bar. Dirty, hot and profanity laden. To her utmost surprise she found the entire environment closer to that of a luxury hotel. For an underground club the quality was of the highest standard. Entrees, not starters; Châteaux Margaux vintage not Reisling. Were the situation slightly skewed she'd have been more than satisfied to dine and socialise here. And the same quality continued in the staff quarters, the kitchen calm and dedicated, the bar staff attentive if slightly aloof. Whether this self important air some of her colleagues carried was due to her being 'the new girl' she was unsure. However it quickly became obvious that her knowledge of fine wine would carry her in good stead. However the likelihood of gleaning any worthwhile information from her colleagues was ultimately minimal as they seemed more haughty than most of her high profile friends.

As she surveyed her locale she began to notice that the impeccably dressed ladies, who she had been delicately informed were 'companions', rarely drifted from the side of the men with whom they were confederated, leaving only as far as they were directed or to the bathroom to freshen up. Occasionally they would with their partner, move into a side room or between the distinct areas within the club.

The club, a large, mood lit, open room was divided into several areas of interest. The predominant space was arranged akin to a casino, with several blackjack, poker, roulette and craps tables laid out for any number of players. Each had a host, again, an attractive female however unlike in a typical casino the floor was missing a pit boss. No show of muscle was needed here. You didn't steal from the house. Simple.

Other areas included a capacious, well furnished area for lounging and drinking, a formal dining area with orchid laden tables, and a small area for dancing with soft, colour changing lighting.

Maura found herself cleaning the bar. She had long since congratulated herself on choice of outfit: a charcoal grey, cold shoulder pantsuit suited the role perfectly. No uniform here, strictly dark, casual-leaning-formals. The lapel identified her as staff, which was a small fresh fuchsia pinned to her breast. The flowers changed weekly, she was informed during her brief induction. Her attention however constantly flicked to the door, she had expected Jane some time ago. Internally she turmoiled over images of her being beaten, caught out as being a cop before even making it inside the club.

"You must be the new girl." A slight southern lilt brought Maura from her reverie. As she brought her attention to her addresser, a woman she hadn't noticed previously, she felt an instant warmth towards her for being the first friendly voice she'd encountered all evening.

"Yes, is it that obvious?" She ventured at shyness, part of the role she'd set herself: shy yet competent.

"That's ok. We're all new at some point I guess." A genuine smile crept across the woman's face. She was radiant; in her mid 30's, cascading red hair like a 40's film starlet, she accentuated her pale skin with a beautiful red lip stain. Maura was in awe. "I've been here for some time now, so long in fact it feels like forever." Maura doubted she had any trouble attracting suitors. "How're you holding up? Everyone being nice to you?" She was taken aback by the woman's generosity. Maybe it was her position, working with the police that had hardened Maura's opinion of women who worked in this particular area, however she found herself instantly gratified at such a simple gesture. She smiled back genuinely, as the woman lit a cigarette, laws being as there were within the club, such an act wasn't admonished. Maura mentally restrained herself back from chastising the woman's behaviour when she realised her expression had given her away. "Oh don't worry sweetheart, only the paying clientele get to smoke, and generally it's large cigars. These are purely herbal. They add to the aesthetic, don't ya think?" She had to admit with a large fur shrug wrapped around her shoulders and the dark green knee length dress, the 'cigarette' definitely cemented the look of a move starlet.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so presumptuous.." She attempted. "or judging." She added.

"We all judge everyone sugar, it's part of being human. Whether we act on that judgement is what makes us a person, surely?" She said this with a wry smile, before pushing herself up from the bar and away towards, preaumably, a patron.

Maura stood stunned. This case was going to be more eye opening than she had expected.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Real, real short one to keep things moving. My Postgrad kicked back in after a short break and boy are the assignments coming thick and fast. I'll do my best to at least keep things ticking over.

As she sat waiting to be introduced to the owner, she took stock of her surroundings. And more acutely the ridiculously dangerous and precarious position she'd put not only herself, but her best friend. She was a well known homicide detective, no expensive outfit or change of hairstyle was going to hide her face to such an extent. And surely a woman's presence, particularly as a guest would raise a few eyebrows and draw even more attention to herself?

She couldn't explain why she'd forced herself into the undercover role except the protective instinct she felt towards her best friend. Maura would slip into her own role with ease, undoubtedly. Despite her shy nature, Maura naturally knew how to get into a character when the need arose. So why had she thrown herself into the deep end, offering herself up to act as a back-to-town-after-a-decade-away business woman, with a large bank account and more than a slight predilection for illegal gambling? Why was she now sat on a plush leather chaise, in a gently lit waiting area surrounded by, no doubt, expensive wallpaper waiting for someone to take her by the arm and with a genuine smile walk her into the vipers nest?

Because, for better or worse knowing Maura was safe, physically being able to see it with her own eyes was worth far more than he'd own safety.

A door to her left opened and she was, as expected, met by a warm smile and a voluptuous chest. Clearly this was how things were done here. "Please, come this way." She was beckoned through the door into a smaller, office space with a large polished oak table and an expensive and imposing seat on the far side. Her own chair was similarly expensive but not intended to strike fear.

The woman who'd invited her through had disappeared through another door leaving Jane alone. Presumably this is when she had to talk money and prove she could afford to play. Discretion wasn't an option, but then neither was the inability to pay your debts.

As soon as she had the thought, the door she assumed the busy young lady had left by opened and a large, well manicured gentleman entered, his expensively tailored suit making an impression even on Jane who knew little on the subject. Maura was teaching her well.

He smiled, ingenuously. She knew that look, had seen it on many of the 'gentleman' frequenting her interview room. A look that indicated he misinterpreted her gender for weakness. The ridiculously expensive outfit Maura had kindly forced on Jane had not swayed his opinion as he didn't even offer a hand to shake as he took the seat across from her.

"Miss Masiello, welcome to our establishment, apologies for making you wait, I had some... business to attend to. I am Mr Barron, I own this gentleman's club. I wonder how we can help you?" The emphasis on the word "you" put Jane in mind that from experience there were two ways of dealing with a man like this: damsel in distress or all business bitch. So only one option realistically then.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you so much for all the follows. I'm writing this entire story whilst laying in bed in the wee hour or so before I fall asleep so apologies if the whole thing is littered with grammatical errors or is just not on point character wise (as it's my first fiction, I have no beta). Thank you for sticking with me, my PWP is turning into a slightly longer, deeper piece than I anticipated. I'm trying to keep the chapters short but sweet to keep you along for the ride. On we go...

Chapter 4.

The quiet pace to the evening had provided Maura with plenty of opportunities to really develop her role and make decisions about the kind of person she was playing. She relished these rare opportunities where she was able to step outside herself and really enjoy the freedom undercover work afforded her.

Whilst considering the psychology of her alter ego she spent some time also considering the companion she had spoken with earlier, her part seemed to encompass more of a geisha role than escort, or worse. Whilst not the only companion working the clients she was certainly the most intriguing and obviously very popular. She embodied sensuality and class and clearly knew many of the patrons very, very well, even suggesting to Maura wines to serve with meals for several of those dining.

Maura found herself talking to the southern beauty at every opportunity and the young lady seemed to reciprocate, encouraging conversation whenever she was able.

Bianca, not her real name she explained, had been enjoying working at Barron's for a year. She was quick to explain that the salubrious elements were at the companions discretion and she rarely crossed that line. Mainly the job was to make the clients feel at home, comfortable, adored even but mainly pampered. "These folks have money up to their eyeballs but often, they just want somebody to listen to them, enjoy a drink with them without expecting them to be 'Mr Big Shot' all the time. Some just want a slow dance and a foot rub. And the gifts they lavish on us in return is incredible. For these gentleman, money literally means nothing but so often the only way they know how to show gratitude is with gifts. Some have been so ludicrously expensive and valuable I've had to turn them down. Gently of course." She added quickly. "There's only two real rules in my line of work. Don't upset the client. And DO NOT fall for one." Maura nodded, cleaning the bar top whilst listening intently.

"Which one is the hardest?" Maura enquired. Bianca looked up, her eyes widening slightly, this microexpression indicating she was clearly caught off guard by the question. She countered by smiling confidently, unaware of Maura's obsession with body language. "Well they may be highly strung and prone to displeasure but I would never be so impulsive, nor would I be so vacuous to confuse their appreciation for love." Before Maura could continue probing on the matter, her acquaintances attention wavered, she gathered the martini in front of her and consumed the drink in one swallow. "I heard whispers that there may be a new member joining us tonight. And blow me if that ain't one tall drink o' water right there. Those legs just keep going to forever!" Maura shifted her gaze to follow the woman's scrutiny.

Jane always drew attention to herself, she seemed incapable of keeping a low profile. She exuded confidence and whether that came from her heritage, her line of work or just her personal a little Maura was unsure however, no one could deny that in that suit, those raven locks half tumbling half pinned back and with that swagger, all eyes were on Jane and none more so than Maura's, who was finding that her warmth towards Bianca was suddenly, inexplicably cooling.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello you lovely lot. I'm so sorry these chapters are short and they probably feel like I'm taking forever to write them too (especially as so many of you have kindly followed and some even left reviews).

That said... in my quieter moments I've been tackling the last scenes... ya know, the big ones? The ones so many of us are here for. So when the storyline is edging towards that, the time between chapters should diminish. Sorry again x

Chapter 5.

Jane's conversation with Barron had been relatively short, succinct and fell short of her grabbing him by the testicles and shoving money in his face. She assured him that as her (unsolicited) background check had no doubt shown, she was very, very wealthy and would be spending some of the foreseeable future in Boston. As such she would like a place to spend said money and utilise the facilities to relieve some of the tension owning a very large and profitable company brings with it. Add in to that the fact that Major Crimes had sequestered a figure from a similar establishment based in Chicago who would vouch for her gambling problem, she was in.

"We haven't had a need for male floor staff before, Miss Masiello however this can be arranged if required?" Barron explained as Jane signed some membership paperwork obligating members discretion, detailing extortionate membership fees etc., his obvious discomfort with the idea evident in both his lack of eye contact and general tone.

"Not an issue Mr Barron, my tastes run towards the feminine side of the tracks.. if you get my drift." Jane threw her hair back with a free hand to emphasise the point. She smiled with no emotion as he finally looked up, the papers he shuffled aimlessly on his desk no longer of interest. She wanted to get this case sorted, and waiting on something as trivial as a male companion would lengthen the process unnecessarily.

"Great, well as you probably understand we have some ground rules. I can explain them here or better yet..." he paused before reaching for the cordless phone on his desk. "Yvette, my office please." Barron sat back in his chair, his fingers tented.

Yvette, the busty young lady who had ushered Jane around previously entered and was promptly told to give Jane the tour and explain the house rules. "You'll forgive me Miss Masiello, I'm sure you of all people will understand that a business will not run itself. Enjoy yourself." He claimed as he shepherded them out of his office and rather unceremoniously into the club main.

Jane quickly scanned the club, a typical cop trait. In seconds she had a vague idea of how many people were in the room, lines of sight and exits. She knew Maura was likely to be towards the bar but for the moment she needed to play this cool. "Look... Yvette, is it?" She raised a hand to stop the young woman frogmarching off with the intention of giving her 'the tour'. "Don't take this the wrong way but, this is not my first rodeo. I'm perfectly capable of finding my way to the caps table," Jane threw a hand in the rough direction of the gambling tables to prove her point. "And I'm sure one of your lovely hostesses can do me the honour of getting me a drink. You look like you could be doing a million better things than chaperoning me around. Ok?" Jane made sure to tone it just right that it could not be mistake for a suggestion. The young woman at least had the decency to feign surprise, but then gave a half smile. "Sounds good to me." She visibly relaxed. "Listen, if you make your way to the bar or lounge I can organise someone to bring your chips to you. We usually start with 15k and then you can add any more to your tab which we settle monthly. If you find you'd like some peace and quiet, we have private rooms which can accommodate... almost anything." She gave a sly smile at that. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll have someone with you right away." She gave a coquettish smile before turning and disappearing through yet another door.

Jane took a moment, straightening herself up, she reminded herself to attempt to exude the kind of confidence that came with not only position but also money. Maura was not a good example in this area, money for her did not provide any air of arrogance or entitlement. So Jane found herself emulating all the jackals and vultures she'd spent time with in interrogation, perfectly preened, completely self righteous and with a sneer that comes from being able to wipe the muck off your Prada boots with $50 bills.

That last thought brought her mind back to Maura, rare that it was to stray too far from her. She pretended to scan more slowly for the bar, in reality she was checking for her best friend. It took less than moments, she always stood out. She was, as expected behind the bar, closely positioned to an attractive and immaculately dressed redhead, who by the look on her face was ready to eat Jane alive.

Best she decided, to take herself over to one of the many semi circular, leather booths and wait to see who would come to take her drinks order.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N a little Christmas treat, a long overdue top up.

Chapter 6

"I think I'll take a glass of something over before someone else tries to introduce themselves. Can I get a good double shot of whisky over ice please sweetheart? These exec types always like whisky, I'm sure the female counterparts are expected to like it too." Bianca fluffed her hair a little and straightened the v line of her dress, though never taking her eyes from the brunette.

"I suspect this particular client would be more suited to a beer. Nevertheless, here's your Laphroaig over ice as requested."

Bianca finally turned away from Janr and smiled at Maura, a look of somewhat pity mixed with genuine warmth. "Trust me darling, these women are expected to play a man's game. And certain things become part of their job description. Cigars and malt whisky are two such things." She winked at Maura before relieving her of the small tray and drink and slinking her way over to Jane's table.

Jane for her part had chosen well. The booth she had selected provided, as they all did, a certain level of seclusion inherent in their shape however this particular table provided a good view of both the bar and the gambling tables and importantly beyond to the 'privacy' rooms.

Jane shifted slightly in her seat. She had appreciated taking a few moments to acquaint herself with the layout in a more detailed manner, however the impenetrable stare from the redhead had made even the slightest eye contact with Maura, so far, impossible. She had glanced in her direction on entering, so she could assume she was at least physically ok. She needed to **know** she was ok. Even a simple nod would be enough.

She braced herself as the curvy redhead made her way over. Attempting to stay in character had to be her priority right now, if she let it slip and someone made her, both she and Maura could be in real danger.

Bianca leaned against the high sided edge of the booth, she proffered her drink down to the table in front of Jane. "May I sit with you ma'am?" She oozed sensuality to the point of almost cliché. Jessica Rabbit had undoubtedly been inspirational, was Jane's immediate reaction and the smile that escaped her lips was taken as an invitation, as she slunk into the booth beside her. "Forgive my being presumptuous but I thought you might like a drink?" Jane nodded at this and brought the glass to her nose before replacing it back on the table.

"Thank you," she offered " I am sure it's a great whisky. But I'm more of a beer woman whilst away from the office. Thank you all the same." Jane didn't want to offend her companion, she needed to keep her cover. "That said I would be grateful of some company if someone would be good enough to get me a cold one. I'm Giuliana, I didn't catch your name."

She used the momentary break in conversation to risk a glance at Maura. She had her head down drying a few glasses, her hair fell lightly across her cheek. Jane was sure Maura knew she was looking over at her, and yet she saw a small smile play across her lips, a little smirk and a bitten lip, as if pretending she didn't know she was being watched. And whilst it was over in less than a moment a little heat flushed into Jane's cheeks. She was sure she must have imagined it, after all the flirtatious nature of their relationship was always cartoonish, over the top, never daring to be anything less so, lest it become something secret, quiet and real. Yet here she was undercover on an operation solely so she could be close to the woman. Daring to hope she was attempting to flirt with her.

"I'm Bianca," her companion replied breaking Jane from her reverie and when Jane turned her attention she realised too late she had been caught out. The woman smiled knowingly, swept the whisky glass from the table and downed it herself. "I'm happy to get your drink. Would you like to continue sitting here or would you prefer to move to one of our tables and enjoy a game? I can have your chips brought to you. Or maybe you'd prefer to sit at the bar and enjoy the view?" There was no hint of malice in the courtesans voice, nor in the not-so-undeliberate way she was gesturing towards the bar and Maura with her hand.

Maura's perceived behaviour had emboldened her. Why not? She'd been discovered and by a complete stranger within moments of being around her best friend. Surely she wasn't so obvious in their day-to-day interactions? Jane chastised herself, this was not the time for this train of thought. Yet she couldn't help wondering if having caught herself up in this situation it could be used for the good of the case. A little bit of work and play couldn't hurt? Anything that happens undercover, stays undercover. That was the what people said, right? Well, Jane thought, time to find out .


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Again apologies for any heinous spelling or grammar mistakes, my phone seems to think it knows better than I do.

Chapter 7

"Actually, I think I'd prefer a game. Would you be free to join me at a blackjack table?"

"I'd be honoured. If you'll make your way over to one of the tables on the right and I shall be back with your chips. I'm sure our wonderful Yvette explained things to ya?" Bianca smoothed her dress before moving out from the table.

"15 thousand should be enough for a little while." Jane winked, and realised maybe she'd overplayed her hand. But the lilting giggle she received calmed her nerves a little. Suggestions of that amount of money were making her nervous and knowledge that Major Crimes were footing the bill had left her feeling significantly less like James Bond in Casino Royale than one might expect in this role. She needed to calm down. Take a breath and gather her thoughts. Blackjack would take significantly less focus than poker, yet she knew that eventually she'd have to make her way there. Poker being one of the only ways she could think to interact with other patrons.

Deitrich, the MC lead on this case had discussed several ways in which Jane and Maura could potentially glean information in a short space of time. Maura could gather info from staff and Jane from other members or from one of the so called 'companions'. Jane had already assessed by the calibre of woman employed in that role, that these were no two-a-penny street walkers who would turn on a dime. They were clearly paid well and would respect their employers wishes.

So, her shot was going to be her fellow gamblers and the lonely rich men of Boston who frequented for other reasons. Hopefully Maura was having more luck as Jane was fully aware she wasn't known for her social skills.

Not daring to glance too long at Maura again, Jane made her way to the blackjack table currently unoccupied. She spied several furtive glances from patrons and some lascivious ones from many of their accompanying companions. Jane felt emboldened and wondered if their attentiveness was due to boredom for the 'typical' clientele or if she was actually managing to pull off this character? She let her courage lead her and once seated, waiting for her chips to arrive she dared to make eye contact with her friend and moreover beckoned her to the table with a wry smile.

Maura for her part, appeared shocked and with as much confidence as she could muster made her way over to Jane's side.

"Yes ma'am, can I help you this evening? A drink perhaps?" She attempted, trying not give herself away. She dared not even look towards the croupier. Jane thought it time to try a different tack and use this role to her advantage.

"My lady friend seems to be engaged at the moment on an errand so I wondered if you'd be kind enough to suggest a beer to enjoy with a game of blackjack?" the dealer for her part simply stood back from the table and allowed the ladies some space to converse.

'Suggest a beer' if she recalled correctly was code for 'have you any info'. If Maura replied with Jane's favourite Blue Moon then Jane knew nothing vital had been offered up yet however if she was suggested to try a Hoegaarden then she had something they could use.

"If you're fancying something a little fruity," Maura smiled playfully and shook her shoulders a little. Jane almost melted on the spot, she felt her cheeks flush yet again but she had to keep composure. "I can get you a Blue Moon with a slice of orange?" Jane dared to look at Maura's face, her eyes no doubt reflecting how incredulous she was finding this all, yet she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"That would be wonderful thank you." She struggled to keep her beam below her ears.

Maura turned to head back towards the bar. _Two can play at this game._ Jane thought as she leaned forward and lightly clasped Maura's wrist, the electricity from the contact causing her heart to race, "But don't go too far honey." They locked eyes for the briefest of moments and Jane knew she saw Maura's eyes darken with desire and more than that, a longing. And suddenly she felt her stomach drop an inch and her chest tighten. Desperately wanting in that moment for everything to fade away, for time to stop for everyone but them Jane didn't know how to breathe, realising the nights she'd dreamed of Maura's soft skin beneath her fingers and hearing her own name escape her friends throat might actually be reciprocated made her want to forget everything, because in that second nothing but Maura mattered.

But she was faintly aware of red haired movement on the periphery of her consciousness and knew that the show must go on for now this was who they were and what they did. She released Maura's wrist but the feeling of Maura's soft skin beneath her fingers lingered for moments after. And as she walked away back to the bar Jane knew that in that split second everything between then had changed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey! So glad to see you guys enjoying. I'm writing at a faster pace now because, well I enjoy this more than my Postgrad. Hoping to start wrapping up relatively soon (you may or may not be glad to hear). Onwards...

Chapter 8

Maura composed herself as she walked away from the brunette, finding her heart hammering so hard she was concerned she might experience dizziness.

The heat of the moment and touch was very uncharacteristic for her and she wasn't entirely sure if she knew how to deal with the situation. Or to that matter, what had come over her? Within normal circumstances (as 'normal' as they could get for a pair in their career path) she would never dare to be so bold to instigate flirting in such a physical way. Maura knew her strength lay in the subtext, the hidden meaning behind their conversations. It held some level of shielding which she could hide behind should her attempts be rebuffed or if things got intense. She could always feign ignorance. Physical flirting was something she rarely tiptoed into. The occasional body language slip, a hand caressing her neck more provocatively than necessary or biting her lip when she felt Jane's presence. These things she tried to hide but again, they were one sided. What she found herself doing now was directly involving Jane in her seduction.

Her cheeks flushed at the realisation, she **was** trying to seduce her best friend. Her thoughts had strayed to the idea often, their obvious attraction almost palpable at times. Yet Jane's unconscious refusal to admit to this stymied things. Despite this the thought of Jane's raven curls cascading over Maura's skin, that voice growling in appreciation of her, Jane's warm lips seeking out the flesh being her ear often kept her awake at nights desperate for release.

She somehow found herself back at the bar and whilst she still reeled from the moment shared Maura knew it was over and that Jane would compartmentalise the whole thing simply as Maura getting caught up in her role.

She continued her job serving drinks, occasionally waiting tables and generally keeping herself busy. Bianca remained with Jane, except on occasion to replace her bottle of Blue Moon.

Maura continued to find her colleagues aloof and found she was losing interest in the character and role she had so ardently volunteered for. She was becoming more disenchanted with the idea of gleaning any information in this way and expected to explain as much at the briefing with MC and the rest of the team at the following shift.

As she was restocking glasses, getting ready to round out the nights endeavours she quickly glanced over towards the 'casino' and realised Jane was nowhere to be seen. She scoured the club area and again discovered her friend wasn't in sight. Neither could she spot Bianca. Wondering whether they had moved to one of the booths, she suddenly became fearful and her mind raced. She cleaned and replaced glasses fervently, images of Jane being beaten or terrorised running through her head, surely she couldn't have been discovered so late in the game? She tried to recall the layout of the club as she'd been shown at initial induction. Where might they have taken her? She became slightly frantic, scanning the entire floor again. Without warning a Bianca appeared at the bar. A wry smile crept onto the womans lips.

"How do you feel like moonlighting?" She asked bluntly. Maura was aghast, her best friend was no where to be seen and this ridiculous woman was asking if she wished to have a second job?

"I'm sorry?" She replied slightly incredulous.

"Now, under normal circumstances this would be highly irregular and I wouldn't even normally request but, I seem to recall you saying your shift was due to end around now. Have I remembered correctly?" Bianca leaned against the bar, clearly mistaking Maura's inner turmoil for confusion because she pressed on, "I personally would love to engage our newest client but you two seem to have had some connection I cannot overrule. Were it allowed, she would request your company in one of our private areas." Maura's relief at hearing her friend was safe was a parallel of emotions; she felt elated, galvanised and exhausted all at the same time. She wasn't even paying great heed to what her acquaintance was saying. However she continued unabashed.

"I've had a quiet word with the boss and as you're almost off shift, if you'd like to consider meeting with Miss Masiello in more of a...," she leaned in a little closer. Maura had stopped drying her glass, Bianca lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "companion role, it can be arranged? I have somewhere you can freshen up if you'd like? And the general rules for new members will be firmly in place, obviously." Maura must have shown some level of confusion in her face. Bianca let out a short, soft laugh. "Of course no one will have explained, silly me. New members have certain restrictions particularly when in the private areas." She winked knowingly. "Anyway there's no point explaining all of that if you're not interested!" She drawled. "What do ya think sugar? Fancy a little one on one time with our lovely new lady friend? No pressure of course. If you'd rather not, Ithink I'd quite enjoy doing my best to let her down gently." Another wink, this time more provocatively.

Nothing could have made Maura's mind up faster.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Releasing Maura's wrist had left an emptiness in Jane she never knew could exist. Jane, the mistress of the unsaid, had never known that so much could be said with a simple touch. Or so much revealed. It was like a door had been opened that she had never noticed before. Surely there the whole time but never recognised for what it was. Now not only was she aware of it but was unsure how she could have ever missed it in the first place.

As her friend walked away from her she was sure she could feel the pain of each stiletto'ed footstep in her heart. She was desperately aware of her heart beating. Not faster particularly, it always quickened in Maura's presence but now it was if her heart needed to be heard and was trying everything possible to shout.

Suddenly aware of how she must look at this moment and trying desperately to care, she reigned herself back in, felt the nausea of this pivotal realisation pass and forced her eyes to leave the fleeting form of her best friend.

Bianca, true to her word had returned with her chips and a knowing smile, her eyes following Maura's form. She took a seat beside Jane and handed her the pouch of chips.

"Darlin'," her southern accent drawled in Jane's ear, not unpleasantly but jarring Jane from her thoughts. "Ain't many times I've seen that look in here before." She moved her head to claim eye contact with the brunette whose gaze now hovered between the carpet and middle distance, her rational brain attempting to compartmentalise before she could focus her efforts on responding. Jane finally replied with a smile and full eye contact which seemed to placate. "Sorry. She uhm, reminds me of someone." Tightening her grip on the chip bag Jane reminded herself she had two dead bodies which required justice and a large receipt to provide to Major Crimes. She needed to draw some information out of this situation... but how?

Her options were limited, she could work her way towards the poker tables and hope that some other member would offer some information. But Jane knew that wouldn't work. She'd always known that the most promising source of information was from either the woman sat beside her or something which could be gleaned from the rest of the workforce. Jane avoided thinking of Maura directly, allowing her thoughts to pull in that direction would be like a moth to a flame and she'd be lost again.

Best to wait it out, try her best to catch Bianca out and allow... other channels more time to gather information.

"Shall we make a start?" She finally addressed the croupier who deftly dealt her a hand.

Jane was relatively adept at blackjack after quick tidbits of advice and the occasional lesson from the team back at the precinct. She knew that if she was smart she'd be playing with the best odds in the club and whilst everyone knew street smarts were her forte, her math skills were also pretty impressive. As a consequence she continued to fair pretty well for a time before she felt confident enough to enjoy conversation whilst still maintaining the impression of a seasoned gambler.

She beckoned Bianca to expand a little on her background, her likes and dislikes. Knowing it was all for show, Bianca was clearly a character this woman had worked hard to maintain for some time, Jane just needed to catch her out with something, anything, a detail was all she needed.

"So, the entry requirements are pretty scrutinous. More than I'm used to. Your boss had his fingers burned?" Jane asked with a smile and a laugh as if she was genuinely kidding. That smile could get her into trouble, she knew that and often disarmed even the most hardened criminals.

"Ha," Bianca overacted the noise as much as vocalising it. "You may be right there... I'm sure he's learned a few lessons over the years. But it's more likely that they've been financial." Emphatically underwhelming response. Dead end. Again. "Shall I get us some more drinks? Same again or do you fancy something else?" She said catching Jane's attention and flicking a glance towards the bar.. Jane wasnt' quite ready to cover that ground yet so asked for a ginger ale and some pretzels before suggesting they move to the poker tables for a while. As Bianca moved away, Jane dared to glance towards the drinks counter and thankfully Maura was engrossed in proffering drinks to the waiting staff before tending to her own. Left alone with her thoughts, Jane questioned how she'd not seen it before.

The attraction had always been there, the emotional intimacy too. They were there for each other when no one else would or could be. How had she not seen that this was happening ? Was it possible she'd always felt this way and simply ignored it? Or was it in hindsight a more purposeful concealment of her affections? She'd certainly found herself drawn to the MD on many levels despite their obvious differences, in fact probably because of their differences. Maura radiated energy, passion and intelligence. But the **real** Maura she knew to be somore complicated than anyone could imagine. But it was impossible to **not** love her. Not loving Maura was like kicking a puppy. This aside Jane alone knew the feisty, flirty and the dark side of Maura Isles. And she adored her just the same.

It was coming close to the end of Maura's shift she realised. How could she possibly speak to her before she left? Jane demanded another blackjack hand, attempting to steady her thoughts. Bianca returned quietly with their drinks. "Can I be bold?" she asked plainly, passing Jane her bottle of beer. "How do you feel about leaving the tables for a while? Maybe a little time to unwind?" She smiled knowingly at Jane, a little wink securing her meaning. Jane blushed, her own personality showing through. She wasn't used to such focused attention, however this might just be the key she needed she realised.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the sentiment and Lord knows I could do with a neck rub and some quiet time but... can I be honest with you?" She rubbed her shoulders for added effect. The companion feigned bashfulness but Jane pushed on regardless. "I can't stop thinking about the woman at the bar. And I know it's probably against policy," Jane held her hands up as if she knew it would be completely against every rule set out and she wouldn't dare ask but... "I don't suppose you'd take pity on a fool?" She didn't dare finish that sentence although Jane was pretty sure she'd been that fool all along.

Jane attempted to convey how she'd look if she was a very wealthy woman, very much used to getting what she wanted, but ridiculously under someone else's spell.

Something worked. Bianca whispered in her ear, "Come with me."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey guys apologies this has taken so long once again studies get the better of me etc etc. Still well underway but will be all finished in just over a fortnight so you'll get a lot in a short space of time then.

I know the last two chapters will have felt a little choppy time wise but I wanted to stick with Maura to begin with. The time lines are supposed to wrap around each other but I appreciate the might have felt completely out of sync or almost backwards.

 **Chapter 10.**

Jane paced. She was good at pacing and she figured would allow her to work out some of the knots that had appeared over the last few hours. Knots which alcohol seemingly couldn't release. However the knots in her stomach would take more than a good stalk around the room in which she now found herself.

Private rooms they were called, however to Jane it seemed like a private suite. The darkened room included a well stocked bar, a lounging area and an en-suite larger than her apartment living area. None of the furniture seemed permanent, Jane assumed that the room could most likely be adapted to suit the tastes of the client or situation. She'd been marginally surprised to find the room bereft of a bed. She wasn't however surprised to see pushed against one unlit length of wall, the silhouette of some sort of massage table and a trolley set up with all sorts of beauty products and equipment tantamount to torture accoutrements. What DO these guys get off on? She wondered. Do the men here really enjoy a good pedicure?

She rolled her eyes and made a confident stride to the small, lit fridge she'd noticed built into the bar. Dragging out a bottle of beer she twisted the cap off and drank a significant portion of the bottle without pausing for breath or really caring what brand it was. Nerves were starting to rattle again. She unconsciously scratched at the scar on her palm with her ring finger.

Needing to formulate her thoughts before they scattered completely Jane tried to concentrate on why she'd decided to drag Maura in here.

She wanted information? No. That wasn't enough...

She needed a break from the role? Again, no that wasn't good enough.

Maybe, maybe... she needed to know if Maura had made any headway with information from the staff? Yes, that was a good start. And so she wanted to check with Maura before she left so to decide whether she should stay on at the club or if they'd have enough to work with from Maura's Intel? Great. Perfect.

But why had Jane really asked Maura here? What bravery had woken inside her that was now floundering?

That brief and fleeting touch.

A little flirting in an environment that was so unlike 'them', so out of context and away from familiar eyes, so public yet so private and then a touch that ignited so much in such a hurried moment. Fleeting, yet likely to be burnt into her memory for the rest of existence.

Denying it would be impossible. Touch paper and gunpowder wouldn't have created more fire or heat.

Jane finished the bottle, discarding the remains. She found an appropriate glass tumbler and although she'd refused it earlier, she helped herself to a liberal amount of Scottish whiskey. Then finally spotting the small freezer shelf she topped up the glass with a small handful of ice. Realising too late that this only enhanced the obvious nervous shake, the brunette made her way to the sofa and attempted to get comfortable.

She posed confidently with her arms outstretched along the back of the seating. Did she want to look relaxed and comfortable? No, too fake. Maura needed to know this was Jane and not Giuliana Masiello.

She sat forward, her elbows resting on her knees, her hand worrying at her face and biting the skin around her nails. She realised that this was very much how she felt. So definitely no, too real.

In the end, Jane chose to meet the two halfway. She tried to imagine how she sat when visiting with witnesses or victims families. Formal but approachable. Ok, now that was covered.

Since when did seeing Maura require so much effort of thought? She sipped more of the golden elixir swirling in her hands.

The gentle click of a door brought her out of her reverie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The click of the door latch seemed so loud, but Jane could suddenly hear nothing but the drumming of her own heartbeat. She could feel her pulse throbbing in her fingertips. She caught sight of golden blonde and all the effort of finding a pose scattered from her thoughts as she jumped to her feet.

She smiled, her eyes questioning. Maura remained in that incredible pantsuit, the collar and deep cut accentuating her collarbone and slender neck, Jane couldn't help but notice, forcing herself not to look lower. Her makeup was freshened and Mauras perfume was spinning Jane's mind.

She had played over and over, in the last few minutes what that first shared look would be like.

When it happened, Maura's eyes were wide as saucers, trying to convey some unspoken message. It certainly wasn't the desirous moment she'd had in mind. She rushed to her friends side but Maura stepped away, Jane opened her mouth to speak but Maura made sure she got there first.

"Miss Masiello, I'm so grateful you asked for me. I SEE EVERYTHING," she raised her voice and bumped a pause "is in place for us to get familiar." She smiled cautiously. Never the master of subtlety Maura was clearly trying her best to be discreet. "I've HEARD ALL about you and I believe we're both new here." Ahhh. So that was it.

Jane couldn't say she was surprised. She actually paused for a moment to appreciate her own naivety. Clearly just the _idea_ of Maura had her blinded.

Of course it would be bugged. Both visually and audibly. Damn it!

Jane could have, would have kicked something if it had been appropriate. Maybe when she got home she could throw some things around.

Why couldn't they catch a break?

So the roles must continue.

She beckoned Maura to take a seat.

"Please. So I hear. What can I get you to drink?" Maura made to move to the sofa but stopped mid sit and looked up at Jane, frozen in position.

"Surely that's my job?" She smiled this time it was a genuine Maura smile. Jane melted a little but gathered herself.

"Please. Indulge me." She waited patiently for an answer, whilst the blonde seated herself and brushed the creases in her outfit. Jane loved Maura for all her intricacies, she was so fastidious and unconcious about her presentability, even here, she couldn't fail to keep herself in check. Jane couldn't help but study the doctor, unaware that her face conveyed so much in her lingering gaze. When she finally looked up to answer Maura looked a little flushed at the scrutiny.

Character or no, that spark was building again and Jane wanted to keep it burning a little longer before real life set in and they were back to their typical less than subconscious refusals and buried emotions.

"I'll have a whisky too please." She gestured to the glass on the table. "It appears that you could do with a top up." She stood and brought the glass to Jane behind the bar. Jane couldn't help but smile at the switched positions.

Maura placed the glass next to her dry one. "Ice?" she asked bending towards the ice drawer. Again their eyes met, but this time they lingered. Jane found her heart hammering again. Her chest heaving.

"Sure." Maura almost breathed the word, not wanting to taint the moment and not taking her eyes away from the brunette. Jane's attention finally moved away to the task at hand.

The detective knew that whilst she could drink most hardened cops under the table regardless of their age, spirits were not her forte. After all the beer, a second whisky could seriously impair her judgement.

She poured a sizeable amount over the ice and licked her bottom lip as Maura looked on with a surprised but salacious smile.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Just a quick thank you for your patience. I'm all done with my studies and now can spend infinitely more time on this. I'm so sorry I had to push it back a little in my priorities.

With any luck the writing itself, the pace and the speed of delivery should me much better now.

Chapter 12.

As the alcohol slipped down her throat she felt the familiar warmth and spice envelop her chest. The tingle on her lips heady and welcome. Another long draw on the amber liquid and she allowed a few small slivers of ice to entertain her mouth. Her confidence was returning, slowly but ever so surely.

The silence was a little thick, Jane gestured to the sofa with her glass and beckoned Maura to take the lead.

"I'm sorry, I would have expected music but..." She began as they moved towards the seats. Maura leaned towards the table as she took her seat and a small phone sized instrument lit in her hands. The illumination jarred with the low lit mood a little, but it allowed Jane a full view of her friends face, unfiltered.

Just Maura.

But as she smiled and directed the screen to Jane, she realised finally and completely that she had never been 'just Maura'. This woman would never be 'just' anything. It resonated like a chord inside her. And suddenly everything made sense. The unspoken words from so many missed moments screamed their memories. Jane gently shook her head softly at both her own naivety and stupidity.

"What's your preference?" Maura attempted innocence her face impassive, eyes guiltless, as she proffered the device to Jane who attempted to restrain a smirk and playfully snatched it, her fingers grazed Maura's knuckles and her senses heightened, their proximity like an aura and her whole body tingled in response to there closeness, the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

The music playlist was expansive and catered to every taste, she found.

"Some smooth soul should do." And she set it down on the table, the movement calmed her unsteadiness as the dulcet tones of Etta James piped through unseen speakers.

Maura sat upright, her posture always perfect despite the plush, inviting couch. She cradled the glass in her lap and sipped at intervals, whilst Jane having set herself back just gazed at her. Moments passed and she sensed Maura's discomfort start to increase, she fidgeted lightly.

"So, I should probably apologise for asking you to drink with me. I'm aware that this isn't typical protocol and I'm sorry if you're not comfortable, I'm grateful we got to share one drink together..." She let her words hang lightly. Maura deserved a way out, if that's what she wanted. A few beats passed. Her gaze fell to her glass, preparing herself for the rejection.

"Not in the least Miss Masiello, I was intrigued that I should pique your interest so." Hazel eyes met her own, and that surprisingly confident tone, so different from the Maura she just witnessed and Jane suddenly remembered that whilst this was her Maura, looked and sounded like her, they were still in character. Though her phrasing let her know that there was just enough of Maura talking that Jane knew, whatever happened from here wasn't just acting, not just the role they'd been sent in to play.

An opportunity was playing itself out in front of them, fate transpiring in their favour for once and Jane wasn't likely to let it pass her by. She smiled, an open and genuine smile.

"You remind me of someone. I hope that doesn't offend you." She relaxed, allowed the soft leather to envelop her. Maura had to turn slightly more to speak directly to her. Jane took a long sip, allowing her free arm to stretch along the back of the sofa.

Maura buried a shy smile, though all of it played out on her face beautifully exactly as Jane knew it would. She may be a brilliant mind and perfectly capable, but it wasn't difficult to throw her a curve ball.

"Somebody close to you Miss Masiello? Or just a passing acquaintance? One can only hope that you liked this person" She looked up from her glass and once again eyes met, "Otherwise I'm not sure where this could possibly be going?" Jane tried to keep her breathing steady, she gathered all the confidence her cop facade could muster.

"More than just a passing acquaintance and I believe it would be doing an injustice to say that this person was less than important to me. Again, I hope none of this offends you..." Jane refused to allow herself to become flustered. "I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced and it's completely inappropriate for me to not at least know your name."

"Maria. My name is Maria. You're the first person here to ask me." Maura was proud of her character creation and that no one had asked her name all evening had irked her. But, she knew that was supposed to be the beauty of the role.

"Well I'm sorry about that." Jane added genuinely, before taking another slow drink. Her friends disappointment burned a little.

"May I offer you a massage? I'm adept at several styles? Maybe a simple Swedish or if you have problem areas I could do a little deep tissue? I've studied several styles in depth. I'm surw many executives appreciate the relief and relaxation massage can bring? I could even do a little lymphatic drainage, I know that stress and in particular a strenuous job can increase lymphatic blockages quite considerably. This can to all manner of..." Maura went on. Jane was surprised at the u-turn in conversation but maybe Maura realised that anyone eavesdropping on their encounter might expect more.

"Something relaxing would be good. But the table isn't necessary. Would you be happy for me to be seated? Perhaps a simple shoulder massage?" Jane refused to give any cameras a shot of her at any stage of nakedness. And Jane knew that few people had enjoyed massage therapy as Maura and similarly no one had quite the knowledge of anatomy which her best friend held. They'd shared massages, mud baths and even the occasional jacuzzi however this was something they'd never experienced.

"A seated massage would be fine Miss Masiello." Maura clinker the glass quietly as she placed her empty drink on the table and moved to the stand of accoutrements to, undoubtedly find some suitable ointments. Jane followed her lead with her also empty glass, took a very deep breathe, struck her hands on her upper thighs and stood, searching the room for a chair.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N Writers block. Apologies. I know where it's going, I just struggled with some writers fatigue. So sorry. Back on track now.

Jane eyed the seat warily. It didn't look like any kind of seat she'd ever seen before. She felt like she was mounting it, rather than relaxing on it.

Maura smiled inwardly; whilst she had come across this type of professional massage chair or lumbar seat before she doubted Jane had, and whilst the frustrated attempts of her best friend trying to seat herself on it would provide at least a few seconds entertainment, her inner critic told her that this was not the time.

"Straddle the seat and rest your knees against the pads as you sit down. Then lean your face and body against the supports. It's comfortable once you're down and gives me unfettered access to your back, shoulders and neck as required." Jane knew how to take orders and so Maura tried to make them both concise and easy to follow.

Removing the fastening from her hair she shook the rest of her mane down her back and in a very Jane way, tossed it together, spun it into a dirty bun and fastened it. Once her hair was sorted, Jane shrugged her shoulders out of her outfit and negotiated the seat.

She was happy in this to follow Maura's lead. A massage would allow her to contemplate her options and wrangle emotions in to check in the meantime.

Jane was surprised at the level of comfort the position provided, especially the relief it gave to her lower back. Desk chairs usually exacerbated problems being taller-than-average caused. She felt her spine straighten and then soften, surprised by the amount of tension she'd been holding. Pressing her face against the head rest, Jane closed her eyes for a moment to adjust to the slight sensation of claustrophobia which passed after a few moments. Then settled, allowed herself to relax and allow the rest of her muscles to soften whilst she waited for Maura to start.

Maura for her part was going through the range of paraphernalia located throughout a small set of drawers. Pausing momentarily at the impressive selection which a professional aesthetician would be proud of, she found the items she required: massage oils. Maura decided an odourless carrier oil, with a drop or two of lavender would appease Jane and so extracted the bottles she required.

Finding Jane seated appropriately and from her body language in a state of comfort, Maura allowed herself a genuine smile. Despite the situation it was good to see Jane finally easing a little.

The swathe of olive skin on offer to her though made Maura's palms damp and found herself biting her lower lip involuntarily. She shook herself a little and moved to behind the chair. Shaking the bottles gently, she blew a few errant hairs from the nape of Jane's neck, lest they get oily. Maura noted the small _cutis anserina_ suddenly appearing on Jane's arms and slight shudder which accompanied the reaction. A coy smile now curled the corners of her lips. Unable to see Jane's face, she dared to imagine her eyes rolling in pleasure at the sensation.

She poured a little oil into her cupped hand and splashed a dash of lavender into it before passing it between hands.

"I'm just warming the oil a little so it isn't a shock to your skin when I first lay my hands on." She softly spoke close to Jane's ear, allowing her head to turn slightly on the last words, her breath sure to gently catch her ear as she did so.

Despite Maura's sudden urge to take the lobe between her lips and graze it between her teeth, she instead paused a moment before stepping back and gently allowing some of the oil to trickle from her hands onto Jane's beautifully toned trapezius muscles just where they arched upwards to meet her neck.

Maura watched for a moment as the scent of lavender, so much Jane's smell, warmed her senses and the sight of the slick oil, making rivulets over the honey bronzed skin caused more than just a pause in Maura. She found herself in that moment, more than just wanting Jane, but needing her.

In an act of almost self-flagellation Maura steadied herself and gently placed her hands on Jane's shoulders before slowly and evenly spreading the oil across her shoulder blades and down further following the trapezius as it meandered along the spinal column. Then carefully outwards traversing the _latissimus dorsi._ Maura didn't intend on any real deep tissue massage unless it was necessary. Her knowledge of deeper massage came strictly from her vast anatomical knowledge plus having been a recipient of the technique on several occasions. However superficial level or 'holistic' massage such as she planned on Jane had been a study source on several occasions.

This occasion she was finding, was a little different than practicing on her study cohorts though.

Careful not to apply any pressure on the spinal column, Maura admired every strain of muscle undulating beneath her fingers as she allowed her fingers to search beneath the skin. For the moment Maura's hands remained professional, despite her mind wandering over unchartered areas. She moulded her hands to suit each of the muscles she encountered, taking her time mapping each area into her memory. In all the time Maura spent massaging, Jane remained quiet and stoic not giving any indication of pain or discomfort. Maura, leaving one hand in place on Jane's skin, added a little more carrier oil as she returned up the back towards the shoulders. Paying more attention and goin a little deeper into the muscles she was not surprised to find a sizeable knot in the _levator scapulae,_ just as the shoulder and neck met. She wondered if this was a reason why Jane often unconsciously titled her head. Maura's hands moved purposefully but slowly, applying a deeper pressure with her thumb, before making subtle circles until she felt the muscle give and release beneath her fingers. Maura thought she heard a quiet groan from beneath the chair as she released her thumb pad from the spot.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I know it's short and lots of you lovely lot don't really like the short chapters but I assure you the next few and final chapters will be much, much longer. I just needed to get this little section out of my head. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Chapter 14

Jane was initially nervous, being so physically exposed to Maura. Whilst they'd slept in the same bed on more occasions than she could count, enjoyed spa trips together and even experienced tandem massages, neither had encouraged this level of contact.

Once she felt those soft, warm, supple hands on her skin all of her body just gave in. It relented against her better judgement. She felt the tension of the night, of the week just melt away under the most tender of touches. Of course Maura knew where to move and how to knead the tissue just where she needed her to, her knowledge of anatomy had made her a master.

As her inhibitions waned Jane allowed her lids to flutter closed and couldn't help after the atmosphere of the evening to wonder what it would be like to feel those tender fingers running through her hair, or to have them linger over the tender skin at her waist as she lay against her on the sofa. Without pushing her mind lapped at images of domesticity and more.

She imagined leaning against her whilst half listening to a speech at someone's party, feeling Maura's hands slowly sneak around her waist, a secret smile crosses her lips, then they're at home shoes quickly discarded before Jane has Maura's hands pinned above her head, her back firmly against the wall and Jane's lips against the milky skin of her throat.

She felt the knot in her neck release and heard the moan escape her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

She couldn't pretend she hadn't heard it and whilst the pressure of the knot had given beneath her thumb at the same moment Maura sensed that Jane's vocal reflex was due to more than just her muscle tension. Maura had barely been able to stifle a groan in response as she felt an electrical bolt quickly shoot to her lap. The blonde knew her aural sensitivity was particularly active during moments of intimacy; a breath or moan here, her name whispered and even profanity often held the ability to tip her over the edge when physical stimulation alone would leave her adrift. The warmth between her legs a current testimony to this fact. Hearing that deep, husky almost primal sound had affected Maura to such an intensity that it shocked even herself.

"That feel good?" She asked with only a slight lilt to her voice to suggest more than one question being asked.

A muffled "hmm-hmm" was enough to bring a twinkle to Maura's eyes and a smile to her lips.

She shivered, feeling a slight draught from somewhere or maybe the heat of the exchange was wreaking havoc with her senses.

"IF you'll sit up a moment, I think you may find a scalp and neck massage particularly enjoyable as a follow up." Jane was nothing short of groggy when she pulled her head from the rest however Maura suspected she was avoiding her gaze. The Italian beauty eased herself up from the seat whilst Maura quickly repositioned and raised it slightly. Jane seemed content enough to sit upright grasping the headrest for support.

Maura steeled herself and tried in vain to gently shake the nerves from her hands as she slowly reached into raven locks she'd dreamed about on countless occasions and with a gentle 'pop' she slid out the fastening, allowing it all to flow over her hands. Bereft of any oils and with nothing holding her back Maura began gently stroking Jane's scalp with the sensitive pads of her fingers, allowing the skin to move slightly without forcing it. She could feel the hair tensing at the root as it longed to curl around itself and her fingers. She imagined Jane's body was almost telling her it wanted her. She moved her hands from nape to forehead, showing extra attention towards the hairline as she knew it held so many fine muscle structures. When she allowed her long fingers to trail onto bare skin and gently slide towards her temples, the small circles she rubbed there had Jane's eyes rolling into her head and relaxing against Maura's stomach.

As Maura glanced down at the silky olive skin of Jane's long neck exposed and wanting, and the look of pleasure on her face it took no small amount of strength to stop her from leaning and tasting the skin there; to show Jane exactly what she'd spent all these years fighting, temptations she knew Jane fought too.

Instead she continued her ministrations, pulling back into her hairline and increasing the pressure of movement slightly, really feeling the skin move beneath her fingers now.

She made her way outwards again towards her ears and slowly traced the outline of the pinna, rubbing the lobe before stroking the gentle hairs which ran across the tragus feeling Jane tense and hitch a breath a little at the intimacy of the touch before unconsciously licking those full, dark lips. Electricity hued through her being and her hips rolled uncontrollably at the discernible effect she was having on her best friend.

Maura moved her hands around towards the occipital bone to relieve the tension where the head and neck met. She left the skin of Jane's neck to gather her hair, allowing herself one more long slow stroke from root to end before gathering it together and twisting gently around her hand to position it to one side of her neck. She told herself it was to free up the view of the anatomy at the back of the neck but Maura knew the muscles with her eyes closed.

She allowed herself the honesty that it was for a better view of that russet skin that she'd resisted for so long.

Placing her thumbs gently on the occipital bone beneath the skull, she lifted ever so gently as she brought her face closer to Jane. She inhaled deeply and audibly, intending on it being an aide for the brunettes own breathing pattern, but the intoxicating scent of Jane made her world spin and biting her lip she lowered herself to the sensitive spot just behind her ear lobe and found she was quite unable to stop herself from placing her lips softly and gently against it. Everything slowed.

Maura didn't move, simply allowing herself to appreciate the smooth warm skin and how right it felt to finally share this moment. As she parted her lips to venture something more, every cell in her body suddenly felt like it was taking the first breathe after coming up for air. Every molecule was charged and hummed with longing

A moan escaped Jane's chest as each muscle tensed momentarily, Maura pulled back ever such a little, her nose resting softly against Jane's ear, her breath came out thready, her heart racing. Terrified of what she'd done but desperate to taste her skin beneath her lips again. She allowed her forehead to fall against the side of Jane's and feeling the heartbeat there match her own she dipped her lips once more, her inhibitions scattered, her desire almost palpable.

For a moment she expected Jane to pull away and when she began to move beneath her she thought she would. Instead she felt a soft hand in her hair and an unmistakable purr of desire that spurred her on whilst causing every cell in her body to tremble.

She heard Jane whisper "Maur. .." her voice so thick with longing and yearning it broke before she could finish. Maura could no longer hear the music of the room, only the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears, the soft wetness of lips on skin and the hitching of Jane's breath as she continued her attentions.

The click of a safety and the pressure against the back of her head.


End file.
